continued of my own story part 2
by Jzamacona38
Summary: the adventure continues


THE JOURNEY BEGIN.

The boy having left his clan began his journey he would go to look for the only sword master who name he heard a lot but that's all he knew he didn't not know where he lived but he figured to find him he would have to go to a clan who were nothing but merchants he knew that they would have the information he needed. the clan name was the ashigaki clan he knew it would take 3 days to get to where they lived so he needed so began walking.

As the boy walked the sun started to go down there still being a good day left he knew if did not look for food now he would starve and have to wait until the next day. so he kept walking to a river to the north not that far from where he was and it was a great place for him to sleep the night so he continued to walk as time went on by he heard a noise from the bushes he ignored it thinking it was nothing as he kept walking the noise grew louder and louder the boy now frightened he began to run as he did the thing that was making the noise showed itself it was a bear! the boy now knowing what it was began to run to the nearest tree he could find he thought that he if he stayed there long enough the animal would leave him alone as he made it up the tree the bear ran and got near the tree he then got on two legs and began striking the tree the boy thought he was save but he was wrong the bear that was trying to get him was one of the most powerful of its kind so a tree like the one the boy was up on was not hard for him to knock down.

The boy thought that he had time to think of a plan but just as he had an idea the bear took down the tree as he did the fear in the boy grew so much that he thought this is it i'm going to to die i don't want to die i just started my journey he thought. his mother and father faces then appeared in his mind and with that he then felt this power he couldn't explain what it was but he felt the power boy then screamed IM NOT GOING TO DIE YET! and as he got up out of nowhere he felt this power come out it was the ALMIGHTY PUSH but he did not know what that was all he saw was the bear fly away his rinnegan then appeared but he did not know that was just surprised that the bear was dead he then walked up to the bear to make sure he was dead as he got near him he saw that the bear was more then dead he saw that the bear head had been ripped off he then felt horrible as he had now killed a living creature but he knew he had to live so he grabbed some wood and a rock he knew he could make into a dagger when he was done making it he then began to skin the bear for which he knew he could make clothe out and cut all the meat he could carry so he could eat for the next 3 he was done he grabbed more wood to carry all that he had gotten from the bear.

as continued to walk he got more tired from carrying all that he had gotten but luckily the river he was going to stay at was not far from there. he then made it there and set all his belongings down and made camp for the night he made a fire and he gathered some leaves he could sleep on he cleaned the bear skin and decided to use it as he was done with that he then started to cook and when the meat was ready. he was excited he had been hungry since the morning as he was enjoying his food he thought of his parent and a sadness came over him he began crying as he noticed they were really gone but then he thought of how he would avenge his parents and he then thought of how he killed the bear and tried to use the same power he used to kill the bear he then raised his arms and closed his eyes and tried to use the same power as he continued to try he noticed nothing happening he then gave up and called it a night.

Morning came and he decide to continue his journey again but before he left he ate once agin and gather some water in a container he made the night before and continued on to the ashigaki clan location on the way there he never noticed how beautiful everything was he noticed things he never noticed before as he kept walking he people started passing him offering him things to buy but every person that offered him something he always responded with a day then became night and he noticed what a peaceful day that was and he knew he had to set up camp and as he did this calm feeling came over him he lit another fire and cooked some more meat he ate it and fell asleep he slept calmly that night and when he woke up it was he gathered his things and continued on to his destination. as he continued to walk he was hoping today was as peaceful as the day before so he was hopping that he could reach the ashigaki clan before sundown as he was walking he noticed that the flowers around him were growing bigger knowing that he knew the ashigaki clan home was nearing. he then arrived and smiled as he saw all the merchants... to be continued


End file.
